


Eyecandy

by beautifuldisaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Drag Queens, Drag Queens, Drag houses, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Queer Character, Queer Themes, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans tendou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldisaster/pseuds/beautifuldisaster
Summary: Hinata has always wanted to try drag. Ever since he saw RuPaul do a TV interview, he's wanted to be a drag queen. He's watched the show, he's watched the how-tos. And now, he finally found a drag bar that accepts new queens.Eyecandy.Owned by a local legend called Suga Mama, Hinata was determined to make his name known.But it's not as easy as he thinks.Along the way there's snobby pageant queens, homophobic family, obnoxious fish queens, and well, his own nerves.





	1. Sheep Farmer in the Swiss Alps

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in America because I know more about the drag scene here. Both from personal experience and what I've learned from RPDR. Also I based one of Hinata's looks off of a child drag queen named Beladore. Go check her out on Instagram she's hella talented.  
> If you have any questions about drag stuff, ask me. I'm like a pro.

Hinata couldn't sit still all day. He fidgeted through every class and practically ran home. He was going to college for health care, but he knew that's not what he wanted to do.  
Tonight was the night! Hinata was finally going to follow his dreams!  
He found a small local bar and bought some make-up and dresses. And one red wig.  
Hinata was going to become the "most bestest and beautiful drag queen".  
In his words.

Hinata packed everything he needed into a book bag he hasn't used since high school. He said bye to his roommates, who were playing Overwatch and paid Hinata no mind.

Hinata had to walk to the club, he didn't have a car yet. 

It was a chilly night and not too many people were out.  
'It's gonna be great!' he thought to himself, giddy with anticipation. 

Now that Hinata had finally turned 21, he could actually perform in a club instead of just alone in his bedroom. 

As he neared the drag bar, Hinata's nerves started kicking in. What if they don't like him? What if he's ugly? What if the other queens don't like him?  
Maybe he should just turn around.  
No, he was going to do this.

Hinata shakily walked up to the front door. The bar was named,'Eyecandy'.

"Hey, you here for the show?" a gruff voice yelled, startling Hinata.  
Hinata looked around and only saw the bouncer next to the door. So it had to be his voice unless someone was stalking him and hiding in the shadows.  
"Yes. Sir. Yes I uh I am," Hinata stuttered.  
The bouncer cocked an eyebrow.  
"I'm in the show uh too so like." Hinata gestured to his book bag.

The bouncer held his hand out.  
Hinata high fived him nervously.  
"No, your ID," the bouncer sighed.

Hinata nervously apologized while fishing his drivers license out of his pocket. Which he only had because he planned on getting a car.  
When he wasn't afraid of killing everyone on the road.

Inside the bar was strange. The air was humid and it smelled like alcohol and regret. People were everywhere. Some at the bar and some at the booths. Some just hanging by the wall.  
There was a small stage near the middle of the room and a walkway leading to what Hinata assumed was the dressing room.

"Hey! Are you the last girl?" someone shouted from the bar.  
Hinata looked around for who the voice came from but it was too hard to tell with so many people.

"Tangerine head, over here!" the same voice called.  
Hinata finally was able to connect the voice to the face.  
He walked over to the bar where a woman was cleaning a glass with a rag.  
She was pale with very soft, pink makeup. Her hair was platinum blonde, only a few shades shy of white.  
She had piercing brown eyes that stuck out against her soft face and a beauty mark under her left eye.  
"Are you the last girl?" the woman repeated.  
"Yes! I'm Hinata!"  
"Your drag name is Hinata?"  
"Ah, no. It's. Well it's kinda stupid but I just came up with it last minute. Its Shenata Hoeyo."  
The woman chuckled at Hinata's name choice, her blonde waves flouncing freely.  
"I'm Suga Mama. Nice to meet you," she held a hand out to Hinata.  
"Wait are you a queen?" Hinata asked while shaking Suga's hand.  
"Of course darling. Now follow me to the dressing room."

"But Suga looks just like a woman!" Hinata thought to himself as he was being lead backstage. Every time Hinata had tried putting on make-up, he just looked like a boy wearing make-up. And any other queen he saw looked like a man too!  
Why, Suga's body even looked like a woman! She had a silver cocktail dress on that stuck to her curves perfectly. And she was wearing heels! Hinata would break himself if he wore heels.

"Right in here, sweetie." Suga opened the door and Hinata walked inside.

Everyone looked at Hinata as he walked in. There were four people in the room, all about halfway done with their make-up. Hinata felt his stomach churn.

"Girls, this is miss Shenata Hoeyo. This is her first performance and if any of you mess with her, I will burn your wigs and smash your make-up," Suga warned to the other queens with an intensity Hinata would never guess could come from her.  
"Yes ma'am!" a queen towards the wall shouted.  
Suga smiled, told Hinata to not worry, and closed the door behind her. 

Everyone was still staring at Hinata.  
"Hi," he meekly said.  
"Hi honey. You can sit next to me," a dark haired queen offered. She moved her makeup bag out of the way.  
Everyone else looked away.  
Reluctantly, Hinata sat down. He looked at himself in the mirror and was surprised how pale he looked in the light.  
"So this is your first show?" the queen next to him asked.  
Hinata nodded.  
"Wow. I remember my first show. I fell about eight times and about had a heart attack on stage, but it was fun," she chuckled.  
"I'm Asha, by the way."

Asha looked maybe five years older than himself, but Hinata could tell she's been doing drag for a while. Not only could he tell by the make-up skills, but also because Asha had nails on while doing it! Which is something else, Hinata has yet to master.

"Don't worry about these other queens. They're just a bit rough around the edges," Asha calmed Hinata's nerves.  
"I can hear you, whore!" the same loud queen as before shouted.  
"Just do your make-up, Nishi," Asha called back.

Asha turned to Hinata and rolled her eyes.  
"Speaking of which, you should probably get going on yours. Lemme know if you need help with anything."

Hinata knew he wasn't that good at make-up. He'd only practiced a few times. He'd never be quite as fishy as Suga, or as good of a make-up artist as Asha, but he could try.  
Sure his brows weren't even and his contour was way too dark, but at least he didn't chicken out.

Asha wasn't even done by the time Hinata finished. It looked like she was going for a yellow eye with pink lips. But all the lines were so sharp and clean. And her brows were even!  
"Do you need lashes?" a different voice said from behind Hinata.  
The queen that was on the other side of Asha was now looking through a rack of dresses. Her make-up was done and it looked less skilled than Asha, but better than Hinata's.  
"I have some that I'm not using if you can put them on yourself," the queen offered again.  
"Oh. Sure. Thank you."  
The queen picked up a box of fake eyelashes at her station and gave it to Hinata.  
"Just make sure you don't rip them. The glue is in there."

Hinata has never put on lashes before. He's heard stories of people getting lash glue in their eyes and going blind. He wasn't up to going blind. Not today at least.  
"Do you need help?" Asha leaned over and whispered.  
Hinata nodded.

Asha put glue on one of the lashes. She waited until the glue got clumpy.  
"Close your eyes and don't open until I tell you."  
Hinata's eyes fluttered closed. He felt Asha press one set to his left eye. The inner corner seemed to have trouble sticking, so she put extra pressure on it.  
"Okay open."  
Hinata opened his eyes and the left immediately felt heavy. And sticky.  
"I didn't push too hard did I?"  
Hinata shook his head. 

Hinata looked in the mirror after both lashes were on. They added a feminine touch, but he still looked like a dude. And his make-up was still bad.

Everyone else was done with their make-up.

The one Asha had called 'Nishi' was getting corsetted by the same queen who gave Hinata the lashes. And from what Hinata overheard, it didn't sound like it was going good.   
"Tighter, Rebecca! If I can feel my dick it's not tight enough!" the small queen yelled.  
"What the hell do you want me to do? Put my foot on your back and pull?" Rebecca yelled back.  
"Might as well! God you country queens are so weak!"  
"Well," Rebecca jerked tighter and Nishi's breath hitched,"maybe you should get a bigger corset, Ivana."

Hinata took his dress out of his bag. It was a simple blue with daisies embroidered into the hem.  
He also took out his wig. It was just a red bob that he bought at Party City, but he put a yellow bow in it to make it look at least $10 more expensive.  
He also bought a more flowy dress so he didn't have to tuck. Which he can't do well.  
But Ivana had an amazing tuck. Which she left on full display as she dug through the rack of clothes in nothing but the corset, skin colour tights, and a bit of padding.  
Her make-up was also a sight. It was neon eyes with golden cat eye contacts and black lips. Her eyebrows were pointed downwards and looked like lightning bolts. 

"Whoa," Hinata said under his breath.  
"I know right? She's a diva."  
Hinata turned to the last queen he hadn't spoken to.

She was tall and dark haired. Her make-up was very drag and her hair was big. Her shoulders were wide but she followed the rule that your shoulders have to match your hips. Not ugly but not beautiful.  
"Wow you're young. How old are you?" she said when Hinata turned around.

"I just turned 21 like a month ago."  
"Wow. New queen. You're the same age as Rebecca. She turned 21 about a week ago. I'm Georgia Peach."

Hinata's jaw almost hit the floor. He was older than Rebecca? But she looked so much better than him! Her hair, her clothes, her make-up.  
"Do you need wig glue?" Georgia nudged Hinata.  
"No. I don't need it. Thank you though. Uh, when do I go on?"  
Georgia shrugged,"Last I assume. The new queens usually go last. And if people like you, you'll get an official work schedule. Like the rest of us. Hey can you zip up my dress for me?"

Hinata struggled to zip the gold a-line dress. The zipper kept getting stuck on the many sequins on the fabric. But eventually he muscled through. That one trip to the gym a year ago is finally paying off.

Everyone looked so different in full drag.  
Ivana looked menacing for her height in knee high black boots and a skin tight catsuit. Her hair was yellow and backcombed.  
Asha looked much more gentle in a silky high waisted skirt cut just above the knee and a lacy bralette. Her hair was curled and had flowers in it.  
Rebecca looked very professional in an A-line bob and a dark green v-neck mermaid dress.  
Hinata felt out of place.

Someone knocked on the door and Hinata jumped.  
It was just Suga.  
"Alright ladies! One minute until we're on.  Asha is first, then Ivana, then Georgia, then Rebecca, and Shenata, you're last. The DJ has all the songs ready except Asha, he could only find a version that has a bit of opening music.bSo just try to dance a little there okay? Lets go girls!"  
Suga smiled sweetly. 

Hinata felt his stomach drop to his knees. He felt his knees quivering and he thought about just ditching and becoming a sheep farmer in the Alps.

He was thinking about what he would name his sheep when Asha tapped him on the shoulder.  
"You'll do great. It feels totally different then just normal performing. I have really bad anxiety but when I'm in drag I feel like a character so it's totally different!"

Hinata nodded. "But what if I mess up lyrics? What if my dancing looks stupid? What if I fall? What if they think I'm ugly? What if-"  
"Shenata, if you only think of negatives you're going to miss the positives. I gotta go on but I promise you'll be fine. Okay?"  
"Okay."

The other girls performances flew by. Rebecca was on her last verse and Hinata's stomach was on it's last legs.  
All of a sudden, it was over. Rebecca was coming back into the dressing room. Hinata had two minutes until showtime.

His world was spinning and his legs felt like concrete.  
It was all too fast, Suga coming into the dressing room, Hinata being led to the stage, Suga announcing his name, Hinata hearing the opening notes of the song he had chosen.  
Then it was over.

He was back in the dressing room and the other girls were patting him on the back.  
"I told you! You did fine! And you don't have to go on again all night! You can just watch the rest." Asha smiled down at Hinata.

Hinata stayed in the dressing room for the rest of the night. He looked through the rack of dresses and tried to mentally bookmark things his size. He still wondered if he did as good as Asha said.  
He doesn't remember much of the performance.

Hours felt like minutes and his shift was over. Hinata was already fully out of drag so he just watched everyone else de-drag.

"Hey, Shenata, come here." Ivana said, beckoning him with a nailed finger.  
Hinata cautiously walked over to her.  
Ivana seemed like a queen who would start drama.  
"Why you so friendly with Asha?" she asked, pulling the yellow wig off and shaking it out.  
"She was nice to me first so I just was nice back. I'm nice to everyone," Hinata defended.

Ivana unzipped her catsuit and pulled it off her arms. It clung to her thin frame due to the pools of sweat.  
"Well that's my man and my woman so back off. I don't know what they teach you country queens, but here, your man is your property," Ivana snarled.

Hinata felt oddly irked at this accusation. Here was this random queen he'd never met was accusing him of trying to steal their boyfriend. When Hinata hadn't even know the dude for a whole day!

Hinata watched Ivana pull her boots off along with the rest of the catsuit. She pulled off her tights and pads.  
"Get out off here so I can untuck," Ivana grumbled.

Hinata walked back over to the rack. Everyone else was talking and being best friends but he was all alone. The other girls seemed nice but he was too scared to make friends for fear of another interaction like that.

"Scuse me."

Hinata snapped out of his fearful trance.  
Rebecca, or whatever her real name was, was holding a hanger.  
Hinata moved from the rack and Rebecca hung up the green dress she was wearing.

Hinata knew he was staring but he couldn't help it.  
Rebecca had black hair that fell over his eyes and piercing blue eyes. A moody and deepset gaze.  
"Sor-sorry uh,"  
"Rebecca. Rebecca China Rostain."  
"Yeah..."  
"Don't listen to Ivana. She's just protective and a little bit drunk. No big deal."  
"What's her full name?"  
Rebecca smiled. Hinata sensed it would be a pun name.  
"Ivana Dy."  
Hinata chuckled to himself. Everyone else has such cool names. 

"Shenata!" Asha called as Hinata was leaving.  
Hinata turned around and was shocked at Asha's attractiveness. Ivana was lucky.  
He was tall and had long brown hair. His eyes were soft and gentle.  
Asha held out a little slip of paper. It had a bunch of phone numbers on it.

"Suga wanted me to give you this. It's all the girls who were here tonight. I labeled who's who. Nishi didn't want you to have his, but I gave it anyway." He smiled sweetly showing a few crooked teeth.

Hinata could see Ivana lurking behind Asha, glaring at Hinata. 

"Thanks Asha."  
"You can call me Asahi when I'm not in drag. Anyway, I better go before Nishi starts getting grumpy. Bye! See you soon!"

Nishi muttered something under his breath when he passed Hinata.  
But Hinata didn't care.  
He had made a drag queen friend.


	2. Thanks "Dude"

Hinata got the text at 4 AM that Suga wanted Hinata back tonight for an encore show. Apparently, the crowd loved him.  
Hinata sleepily agreed. 

When Hinata got there that night, he immediately went over to Suga's place at the bar. Tonight, she was wearing a red dress cut up the sides and a blonde updo. Still beautiful. And better than Hinata.

  
"Hey! Sorry for asking for you two nights in a row. People loved you last night and I decided to give them a show."  
"It's okay. Last night was fun."  
Suga smiled.   
"Alright, go ahead in. Just let me know if you need anything. Drinks, help, anything."

Hinata walked into the dressing room expecting to see familiar faces, but he was greeted with a row of brand new queens.   
These queens weren't as serious as the previous night's, two on the end were loudly singing something very off-tune. Hinata guessed from the seven empty shot glasses at their station that they were buzzed.  
One girl in the middle was making loud comments about how "fishy" she was.  
The only quiet one was the girl closest to Hinata. She had headphones on.

The queen in the middle gave Hinata one look and loudly gasped.  
"Oh hunty! Looks like some fresh tilapia has arrived!" The queen had very bold eyes done that was accentuated by perfect light brown hair.

Hinata understood virtually nothing in that sentance. But it sounded like a compliment.   
"Hey sister! I'm Shegota D! What's your name?"  
"Shenata Hoeyo."  
"Oh gurl that's fiiish honey!" Shegota loudly announced. 

The two at the end were now both mocking Shegota behind her back.

Hinata sat down next to the girl with the headphones.  
"That's Sonny and Rainy Dayze there on the end. No one knows who's who and the fish is rotten. And the quiet kitty you're next to is Miss Tiger Lilly. Yas gawd henny!" Clearly this queen had taken some pages out of Laganja Estranja's book.

Hinata was getting a headache but smiled anyway. Hinata found Shegota extremely annoying.

"So Shenata," Rainy, or was it Sonny, started.  
"What's your talent?" the other one finished.

"Talent?" Hinata asked.  
"Yeah. Tonight's talent night."   
"And Suga booked you for tonight,"   
"So you have to have some sort of talent!" The twins started and finished each other's sentences.

"Our talent is comedy! Shegota's a dancer, and Lilly can sing live!"

Talent? Hinata didn't think he had any special talents. He was just like every other baby queen. Suga had to have made a mistake somehow and booked him wrong. Or maybe she forgot it was talent night.

"Which one of you is Sonny and which one is Rainy?" Hinata asked, dismissing his nervous thoughts.  
"I'm Sonny and I'm shorter."  
"I'm Rainy and I'm skinnier. Sonny has been eating good with that new boyfriend," Rainy poked her counterpart in the side.   
"Hey! At least I have one! You're too chicken to ask out a certain kitty!"

The two bickered back and forth for a while. They'd make a cute couple, Hinata thought.   
He cracked open his one nice palette and got to work.

He noticed Lilly watching him in the mirror. Her make up seemed to be done.   
Lilly turned away when she saw Hinata look at her.  
"Whoa! You look like Courtney Act! You're so pretty," Hinata complimented.   
Lilly blushed and cracked a slight smile.

"Thank you. You're pretty too. Except, can I fix one thing?" Lilly reached for her make-up.

Lilly wiped off Hinata's eye make-up that had only taken him five minutes.  
She put white eyeshadow on his lid and then re-did the original job.   
"You should always prime your lids with white. It helps it pop."

Hinata looked in the mirror. It did look a lot better. But it would look better with lashes. Which he doesn't have since Rebecca isn't here.

Lilly opened a case of fake nails. They were turquoise with gold stones. Really pretty and probably expensive.   
She applied each one with a decent amount of glue. Hinata wished he could get nails. But he just can't get used to it. It was hard to do anything with them.

Hinata felt strong hands grab his shoulders. He yiped at the sudden grasp.  
"Shenata! Do you have a boyfriend?"  
It was Sonny.   
Hinata shook his head. He hadn't had a boyfriend since high school.  
"Are you a viiiirgin?" Rainy followed up.  
Hinata blushed pink.  
"Stop it Kuroo! You're scaring her!" Sonny kicked Rainy in the shin.

Rainy and Sonny were dressed identically. Same slicked back long green wigs, same 50s style pink baby doll dresses. Same white platform heels. Same make-up too. Hinata could barely tell them apart. They had little touches that made their makeup a little club kid, but they certainly weren't no Boulet Brothers.

Lilly stood up from her chair. She took her t-shirt off and pulled a strapless bra from her bag.   
"Rainy can you help me with this?"  
"Yep!" Rainy answered a bit too excitedly.

Sonny nudged Hinata in the arm,"Rainy's too chicken to ask Lilly on a date," she whispered.  
Hinata could tell Rainy had an adult-crush on Lilly. She didn't hide it well. 

Lilly wasn't necessarily unattractive, just not Hinata's type. Hinata was short and skinny, Lilly was short and skinny. Hinata didn't go for other twinks, he preferred to have someone more manly. Someone that would let his parents know that not every gay man is some makeup wearing fembot.

Hinata was getting zipped into his dress by Shegota when his phone buzzed.  
Shegota handed it to him, but not before holding it above his head.

It was a text from Asha.

_Asahi: Good luck on your secound show! ❤_

Hinata smiled at the encouraging message and tapped out a reply.

_Hinata: Thanks dude._

Hinata scolded himself for calling Asahi 'dude'.

_Asahi: Lol you're welcome "dude"_

"Do you not have a corset girl? You got some hog body going on," Shegota's voice snapped Hinata out of his happy state.  
"Corsets are expensive."  
"But it's worth it girl! No man wanna hook up with a hog body queen!"  
"I don't want to hook up with anyone in drag."  
"What are you a prude?"

Hinata just walked away from Shegota. He probably would have ripped her lash off if she said one more thing.  
He walked over to where Rainy and Sonny were primping in the mirror. The collection of shot glasses had grown.  
Rainy was doing a pretty on-point impression of Shegota.  
"Okurrrrrr! Henny! Werk werk werk the fish!"   
Hinata laughed. "Sounds just like her!"  
"She's annoying as hell but fun to watch."

Rainy and Sonny went on first. They did a pretty funny comedy routine that sounded like improv but had to be well practiced. The crowd was in stitches. The routine lasted for a while and by the end, people were practically gasping for air. How they could top that tonight, Hinata didn't know.

Shegota was next. She was a great dancer. Quick and lively. Acrobatic and flexible. She flipped and death dropped all over the stage. Rainy was right. It was fun to watch.

Lilly went on next and performed a few covers of indie songs. She had a soft and sweet voice. Filled with a lot of passion and emotion at the same time. How she could play guitar with nails on, Hinata could only guess.

Hinata was last. He did exactly what he did the night before just to a different song. And the crowd loved it. He could hear Suga cheering extra loud.

Rainy and Sonny were in the middle of changing when Hinata walked in.   
Hinata felt like a perv for staring but he couldn't help it.   
Sonny was solidly built with strong muscles. Rainy was lean and long with less muscle but he made up for it with a nice physique. Not usually the type of body types Hinata goes for, but they were still very attractive.

"Bo, pass me my other tights, I spilled beer on these," Rainy said, arms stuck above her head in the tight dress.   
"Do you want some help there buddy?"  
"No I think I'd rather just go out in my pads and cincher y'know shake things up, yes I want help!"

Sonny chuckled and pulled the dress off Rainy's arms. Her hair swept over her eyes, puffy with static.

Sonny finally noticed Hinata standing and watching them. When she did, she ran over and sweeped him up in a tight hug.  
"You did so damn good! I'm so proud of you! My secound show surely wasn't that good," Sonny lifted Hinata off his feet.   
Hinata just let himself be air-born.

Rainy joined the hug too. Hinata oddly felt like he could trust these queens. Even after only knowing them for a couple hours.   
Sonny set Hinata down and patted his head,"I'm not even your drag mother and I feel proud."

Hinata didn't have a drag mother. The reason he decided to start drag was because he saw an interview RuPaul did on TV. Hinata decided to do some googling and he instantly loved the whole drag community. He found places to watch RuPauls Drag Race and knew just about everything about the show. He also subscribed to WOWPresents on YouTube, watched Hey Qween and Dragula.   
Hinata wanted to be just like the queens he saw.

"Shenata, can I talk to you?" Suga called from the doorway of the dressing room.  
Hinata didn't even notice her come in.

Once they were out in the hallway, Suga pulled Hinata in for a tight embrace.   
"Shenata, that was one of the best performances I've ever seen from a baby queen. Your lipsyncing was tight and on point, your expressions were emotional, your movements fluid."  
Hinata smiled warmly.   
"I want to be your drag mother!" Suga blurted out.

She looked like she regretted it as soon as the question left her mouth.

"Yeah. Sure." Hinata agreed nonchalantly. But on the inside he was screaming.  
Suga hugged him again.  
"Really? I've never had a drag daughter before! This is gonna be so cool!"  
"Who was your drag mother?"  
"Oh my drag mother? Her name was Maribelle Matherson. She's also Asha, Georgia, and Ivana's drag mother. I can invite her to watch if you want to meet her," Suga rambled. A big smile crossed her face.  
"Now she's a drag grandmother!"

From somewhere in the club, a glass broke, followed by yelling.   
"Damn, gotta go." Suga rushed off.

When Hinata opened the door to the dressing room, he was greeted by Shegota and the twins standing there with big smirks.  
"Soooo, what'd she say?" Shegota pried.  
Hinata smiled with a sense of accomplishment,"She asked to be my drag mother."  
Sonny's jaw dropped and Rainy closed it for her.   
"No way! Your drag mother is Suga? I'm stuck with this idiot," Sonny gestured to Rainy.   
"Is Rainy your drag mother?" Hinata asked with genuine curiosity.  
He always thought drag mothers had to be older than their daughters. Like Chad Michaels and Morgan McMicheals. Not roughly the same age.

Sonny shook her head.  
"Technically we're each others drag mothers. We were friends in high school and came out as gay at the same time. Then we both came out as drag queens in college. And then we asked to be each others drag mothers at the same time."   
"Its very complicated don't over think it,"Rainy assured.   
"Did you ever like, date each other?"  
Hinata dated every other gay guy at his school at least once. He didn't have many choices in a small rural town.  
Rainy and Sonny looked at each other. Shegota had long since abandoned the conversation, she was getting ready to go out again.  
"I guess? We went on a couple dates and then we were friends with benefits and now we're just best friends." Sonny shrugged.   
"And I have a boyfriend and she doesnt," Sonny added teasingly.   
"I could get a boyfriend if-"  
"If you would ask Kenma out."

Hinata felt lost,"Who's Kenma?"  
"Tiger Lilly's real name is Kenma. Her and Rainy started at this club together. It's romaaaantic." Sonny stepped away from Rainy to avoid being punched.

  
Hinata was changing after his shift when he heard a familiar voice call him.  
"Hinata!"  
It was Suga. But not the Suga he was used to. She wasn't in drag. Her gray hair was held back in a headband. She had on a faded Coca~Cola tee and ripped grey jeans. And about the ugliest sandals ever.   
"The girls and I are going out for drinks if you wanna come."  
"The girls?"  
"Asha, Ivana, Georgia, and some other people you haven't met."   
"Uh sure let me grab my bag."

Suga led Hinata to his car. It was a standard Chevy Camaro that looked a little beat up.   
The air was chilly and the wind didn't make up for it. Very brisk night for Spring.   
Hinata was glad he had worn a sweater. Suga looked freezing.

The car unlocked and Suga quickly got in and started it. The radio turned on to some pop station playing some annoying song Hinata's heard four hundred times.   
"You don't have to buckle, the place we go to is right down the block." Suga shifted into reverse and narrowly backed out of the parking spot.

Hinata looked at the time, 2:49 AM. How did he work for that long?

Hinata noticed a ring on Suga's finger. He must not wear it in drag.                                "Are you married?" Hinata asked.                "Oh, yeah. Two years now," was the only reply Suga offered.                                              "Who's the lucky guy?" Hinata further pried. "His name is Daichi. Very nice. Very sweet. Lets me steal dresses from him."                  "Oh you're married to another queen? One I know?"                                                                    "Yeah. You think I wouldn't hire my own husband? He's Georgia. And originally he was weirded out by drag but I had him try it one night and he's loved it ever since."

When Suga and Hinata entered the little bar, a scent of sweet alcohol filled the air and a slight murmur of laughing.  
The two walked to the back of the restaurant where the rest of the party was sitting.   
It was a large circular table surrounded by booth on all sides except one. Hinata recognized some familiar faces, like Asahi and Nishi, but a lot of unfamiliar ones too.

Hinata scooted in next to Asahi, who was propping up his drunk boyfriend.   
"Everybody, this is Hinata, he's my drag daughter. Hinata, this is everyone," Suga introduced, gesturing to him.

"He's drunk off his ass and we've only been here for half an hour," Asahi commented, side-eyeing Nishi. The smaller man reached up and pushed Asahi's face with his finger.  
"Shut upppp. I'm an adult," he slurred.  
"Of course babe." Asahi kissed the top of his head.

"Who are we waiting for?" An almost bald guy next to Nishi asked.   
"Tadashi and his boyfriend I think. They live across the city." Suga answered.

Hinata was one drink in, but he was already sick. He tried not to let on, but he was sure everyone could tell.  
"I never asked all of you guy's names," Hinata tried not to sound too drunk.

"Ryuu, probably the only straight guy at this table ****," the almost bald guy introduced himself.  
"Yaku Morisuke. Its nice to meet you, Hinata," the guy across the table reached over to shake Hinata's shaky hand.   
"Yaku co-owns the drag bar. He was the one who booked you the first time." Suga added while drinking something non-alcoholic.

"I'm Lev and I don't have anything to do with drag but Yaku invites me places because he loves me," the tall man next to Yaku smiled.   
"And he's drunk," Ryuu teased.  
Lev held up his fingers and made a tiny space in between them,"A little."

"What about you two?" Hinata pointed to the last two he didn't know, a light haired guy with big eyes and a black haired guy who looked serious.   
"Ennoshita," the black haired one said.  
"Kinoshita, and, we're supposed to be working," the light haired one smirked.  
After they introduced themselves, a waiter looked over the side of the booth.   
"You two! If I have to work so do you!" he yelled.   
Ennoshita and Kinoshita groaned and excused themselves.

"Oh, I think I see Tadashi!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear enough, Oikawa is Shegota.


	3. Roomates Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning?? Idk there's some pretty heavy abuse and homophobic language but its only about two paragraphs. Quite skippable.   
> Also sorry this took so long. Finals week. And this chapter is pretty long so enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Ukai and Takeda are my favourite Haikyuu characters ever can you tell)

Two very tall people walked up to the table. The blonde one looked menacing to say the least.  
"Tadashi! You finally made it," Suga jumped up and wrapped, who Hinata could only assume was Tadashi, in a hug.  
The green-haired beanstalk hugged back.  
"You two can sit next to Hinata! Our new girl," Suga pointed right at Hinata.  
Hinata was silently praying they'd sit next to Suga on the other side.

The angry blonde one slid next to Hinata first. He could feel the judging looks on the side of his head.  
"Hinata, this is Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukkishima Kei. Tadashi is a regional pageant winner who for some reason likes my old club." Suga had a very obvious sense of pride in his voice.   
"Oh Koushi you're embarrising me. I'm not that big a deal," Yamaguchi dismissed the statements with a hand.   
Hinata thought it sounded like he knew he was a big deal. 

"How many pageants have you won?" Hinata asked, on his secound drink.  
"Hmm...20? 24? Something around there." Yamaguchi replied nonchalantly, sipping from his mimosa. Hinata noticed he tapped his nails on his glass when he was bragging. Stupid Yamaguchi with his perfectly done, beautiful, blood red with a matte finish nails.  
"How many have you entered?" Ryuu said, butting into their conversation.  
"31. And I've placed in all of them."   
Hinata thought this guy sounded like the most unhumble person ever. Granted, he was a pageant queen and pageant queens were mostly jerks. Snobs. Thought they were better than everyone else just because they walked around in a stupid dress and won a stupid competition about being pretty.  

"So Hinata, that is your name, right?" Yamaguchi snidely asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"How long have you been doing drag?"  
"Well yesterday was my first show an-"  
"So you're ugly?"  
The table laughed at that. But Hinata didn't find it funny. He sunk down on the bench and avoided conversation for the rest of the night.

The rest of the night felt like forever. Yamaguchi just bragged and bragged all night as everyone got drunker.  
Suga offered to drive the most drunk people home and Hinata took the ride. He didn't want to walk home in the cold, drunk.  
Hinata rode in the back with Daichi and Ryuu and Nishi. Asahi rode up front with Suga.   
Hinata was shoved into the door by Ryuu and Nishi having an impromptu shoving fight with Daichi drunkenly cheering on Ryuu. Asahi and Suga were talking schedules up front.   
Hinata really wished he had a car about now.

Suga dropped Ryuu off, then Asahi and Nishi, then he dropped Hinata out in front of his apartment building.   
"Do you need me to walk you up? Daichi will be fine alone," Suga offered.   
"No I got it."  
"Okay! Later hun,"Suga drove off. 

Hinata unlocked his apartment door to find his roommates sitting on the kitchen floor. High as hell.  
They were cutting pictures out of magazines.   
"Hinataaaa, you wanna smoke?" his one roommate offered, holding up the lit joint.   
"No thanks bud. You guys should probably go to bed. Its four in the morning," Hinata hung his bag up.  
"What's in the bag?" the roomie lying on the floor with a cut out of Angelina Jolie on his face asked.  
"Oh nothing."

Hinata had the day off. No calls from Suga. He got to sleep until 8 and then went to class. The day was slow and uneventful. It just seemed to drag on forever. 

Even his roommates were out all day. They came back late at night yelling and stumbling. Probably disrupting every other tenant. And with what Hinata guessed were girls they picked up at a bar. 

"Hey Hinata, you want one of these girls?" his roommate named Matt asked through a cigarette. The week before, Matt had taken the batteries out of the smoke alarm so he could smoke indoors.  
"No thanks Matt. I'll just go study in my room."  
"Psh why not?"  
"Just not interested," Hinata tried to stand his ground.  
"Why? What are you, some kind of fag?"   
"N-no." Hinata felt his heartbeat increase as the rest of the gang laughed at him. Matt walked over to Hinata, girl on his arm.   
"You don't like this?" Matt pulled the girl's shirt up revealing her bra. She just laughed a high pitched shriek.  
"Come on fagboy look at the woman. Open your eyes queer," Matt grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled him off the couch.  
"Matt please, I just want to go to bed," Hinata pleaded.  
"Wittle fag wants to go to sweep boo hoo," Hinata's other roommate Erick added.   
"Guys leave me alone," Hinata pleaded once more, trying to pry his arm from Matt's grip. But Matt had five inches and fifty pounds on Hinata.  
"Oh shut the fuck up gay boy. Fags get hit," Matt yelled.  
He shoved Hinata back down on the couch and punched him square in the sternum.   
Hinata's eyes teared up and his lungs were struggling to breathe.   
No one told Matt to stop. Everyone just laughed and smiled. Hinata's choked out pleas did nothing but fuel the rage.  
Matt landed another hit to his cheek and a final blow to his arm.   
"Go crying to your mommy, faggot," Matt sneered as he led the group into their room.

Hinata didn't waste any time. He needed to get out of here. He grabbed his bag and filled it with clothes, he grabbed his phone and charger and took the house keys. He ran out of the apartment and onto the sidewalk. He ran down the block and kept running until he saw the familiar neon sign. 

'Eyecandy'

Hinata burst in, in the middle of some queens performance. He looked around for Suga and found her serving someone at the bar. He rushed over to the bar to a very confused Suga.  
"Hinata, it's not your night what are you do-" Suga cut herself off when she saw Hinata's teary and bruised face.   
"Yaku can you take over for a while I have a problem to sort out." Suga yelled to the other end of the bar where Yaku was standing. He gave a thumbs up in response.

Suga took Hinata into her personal dressing room behind the bar. She grabbed some ice from the bar freezer for Hinata to put over his bruises.  
"Hinata...what happened?" Suga asked softly, rubbing Hinata's back in a slow circle.  
"My roommate hit me because I didn't wanna-because I didn't wanna," Hinata spat out in between sobs.   
"It's okay. Shh shh." Suga wrapped Hinata in a warm hug and they stayed silent for a while. 

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Suga asked after Hinata had managed to get out the whole story.   
He shook his head.   
"Okay well you can stay with me and Daichi until you're ready to go back." Suga patted Hinata's back.  
"Do you want to stay in here or maybe I can call Daichi to come get you if you just want to sleep."  
"I just want to sleep," Hinata answered, stifling a yawn.  
"Okay I'll call him, just stay in here and he can come in to get you. I'm so sorry you had to go through this and I hope those jerks get what's coming to them."

Hinata waited in Suga's dressing room for about ten minutes before Daichi knocked on the door. He looked sad and sullen. Or tired. It was pretty late.

The ride to Suga and Daichi's place was quiet. Hinata just looked out the window and Daichi focused on the road. 

When they got home, Daichi showed Hinata to the guest room and didn't offer any question, which was appreciated after being bombarded by questions from Suga. 

Hinata couldn't sleep that night. He just stared at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about what would happen when he went back home. Or what could have happened if it was just him and Matt. Or what he could've done to prevent this from happening. Too many questions running through his head.   
He also got the urge to call his mom. Even though she had basically cut off all communication with him after his coming out. He really just wanted to hear the voice that raised him and was always there to comfort him. Whether it be through bumps from falling off his bike, or something more serious, she had always been there. Except for now.  
Eventually he sat still for too long and dozed off with stale tears on his cheeks.

Hinata woke up to sunlight filtering through the thin curtain over the window. His bruises hurt even more now and his head was stuffy. It still hurt in his heart too.

He stumbled out to the living room and found it empty. The kitchen was empty too. There was a neatly written note on the fridge though. With little hearts dotting the I's.

'Hey Hinata, we had to run out for some errands and we'll be back a little bit after lunch. Just make yourself at home and help yourself to anything in the fridge. Love you'

Hinata smiled at the sweet note. He was glad to have such sweet friends. If he didn't have Suga, he didn't know where he would go. And Daichi. He didn't know Daichi too well, but he was very fatherly. Getting out of bed at eleven to drive over to a club to hell someone he barely knew was very fatherly. And Hinata appreciated that.

Hinata felt awkward in someone else's house. So he just sat and watched TV all day, very careful with how much he ate. He eventually got wrapped up in a soap opera and didn't notice it was twelve already. 

"Hinataaaa!" Suga called from the doorway. He was holding a bunch of shopping bags from different boutiques and craft stores. Daichi was carrying most of the load though.   
Hinata walked over to help them carry something.   
"No no we got it honey." Suga insisted. 

"What's in the bags?" Hinata asked when Suga set the bags on the living room table. Daichi set his on the floor.  
"Uh, assorted ribbons. Beads, glitters, swatches, some bolts. And like two cute pairs of panties. We're finalizing some dresses." Suga counted off on his fingers. Hinata cringed at the word 'panties'. He hated that word.   
"You guys make your own stuff?" Hinata peeked into a bag with rolls of lacy ribbons.  
"Well mostly Daichi. I usually just tell him what looks good and throw some glitter and beads on once in a while," Suga admitted.  
Daichi huffed,"That's putting it nicely. You sit on the counter and complain about how dresses always fit too big on you."  
"I can't help it I'm so skinny!"  
Daichi threw a couch pillow at him. 

Hinata helped with dinner. Which Daichi also did. Because Suga could burn water. 

Suga said he had invited a very special guest over and Hinata could only guess who it would be. Another queen?  
Suga set the table at least. He set five places so two people were coming over. 

Finally a knock came on the door. Suga jumped over the back of the couch to answer it. Daichi and Hinata walked around normally.   
Two kind of normal looking men stood there. One black haired with thick rimmed glasses and the other with brown hair falling over his eyes. The only standout thing about them was the toddler clinging to the brunette's leg.

"Koushi! It's nice to see you again," the black haired one beamed while handing over a bottle of some fancy wine.   
"It's always a pleasure to see you, Ittetsu! You too Keishin, come in come in." Suga stepped out of the doorway. 

"Hinata, meet Takeda Ittetsu and Ukai Keishin. Oh, and Mina Takeda. You might know Takeda better as Maribelle Matherson." Suga gestured grandly to the nonchalant couple.   
Hinata felt like he was in divine presence. This man had created the multi-talented Suga. He had taught Suga almost everything about make-up. Suga was already pretty so this queen had to be beautiful.   
"Koushi has told me so much about you, Hinata!" Takeda said happily.   
Hinata blushed. Suga talked about him.   
"Suga's told me a lot about you too!"

The timer on the stove rang.   
"Shall we eat?" Daichi said.  
Mina nodded enthusiastically to that. 

Takeda and Ukai sat next to each other with Mina on Keishin's lap. Daichi and Suga ate across from them and Hinata sat at the head of the table. 

"What do you do for work, Ukai?" Hinata asked with his mouth full.   
"Own a store downtown. Was my mom's," Ukai said not really paying attention as he tried to get Mina to eat.   
Mina squirmed in Keishin's lap. She turned her head away from the spoon. 

"Mina looks so much like you, Takeda. Same curly hair, same big eyes," Hinata started again since clearly he was the only one offering to.  
"Yeah, I had her with my ex. Wives don't seem to like it when you take their dresses. And are a prettier woman." Takeda gestured for Ukai to hand Mina over.   
"Oh. Sorry," Hinata apologized awkwardly.   
"Oh, don't apologize." Takeda took Mina into his lap. She was almost his height.   
"Besides, she loves Keishin. She called him 'Daddy 2' the other day."  
"She did?!" Ukai said surprised.   
"Mhm. She asked when 'Daddy 2' was going to be home. It was cute. I didn't tell you that?" Takeda finally got Mina to eat. 

Dinner was very talkative. Suga gushing over Takeda, Daichi and Ukai gushing over the food, Hinata gushing over everything. 

During desert, which Daichi had bought and passed it off as homemade, Mina was uncomfortably squirming in Takeda's lap.   
"What's wrong sweetie?" Takeda held her still.   
"I gotta go potty!" Mina whined.   
"Oh okay. Can you take her babe?" Takeda asked Ukai with puppy eyes.   
He sighed but picked Mina up and walked to the bathroom next to the living room.   
"Are you two married? Or engaged? Or just dating?" Hinata asked curiously.  
"Waiting for our marriage license to go through. Mina already declared she was the flower girl." Takeda cleared his plate.   
Suga awwed out loud. 

The rest of the night was talkative. Suga, Takeda, and Hinata talked about drag. Though, Hinata mostly listened because his drag experience wasn't very big. Daichi and Ukai sat the the table and drank, talking about football or basketball or some sport. Who really knows.   
Ukai had to occasionally step out for a smoke so Daichi just awkwardly sat and twidled his thumbs, listening in on the other conversation.   
But eventually Mina got restless in Takeda's lap and that was their sign to go.   
"It's been fun meeting you, Hinata! And I hope we can work together sometime. Have Koushi give you my number." Takeda hugged Hinata around the shoulders.   
"Bye guys!" Takeda waved. 

Hinata suddenly felt very tired. He was glad he didn't drink. He couldn't handle that two nights in a row. But he still helped Suga and Daichi clean up. Even though they told him he didn't have to.   
Suga also told him he could come along with him to the drag bar to lock up. Since tonight was Yaku's night and Suga was the only one with a key.   
Hinata declined though. He was too tired. 

Hinata was woken up by someone knocking on the spare bedroom door.   
"Shoyo, are you up?" It was Suga.  
Hinata called out a half-hearted 'yeah'.   
"Okay, just making sure. I have to go down to the bar and clean and restock a little bit. You wanna come?" Suga asked.   
Hinata said he'd be out in a minute. 

Hinata was running out of clothes. He'd only grabbed three outfits. He made a mental note to go back home soon. But he pulled on an old high school tee and cargo shorts.   
He was about to grab his phone off the charger when a notification popped up. It was a text from Asahi. 

Asahi: Hey Hinata, Suga told me you had to leave your apartment quickly  
R u okay?

Hinata smiled a little. Asahi was such a sweet soul. 

Hinata: Yeah I'm good dont worry abt it   
How r u doing?

Hinata put his phone in his pocket and headed out.   
Suga met him in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.   
"I didn't know how you liked it so I put a lot of creamer. You seem like the sweet type." Suga handed Hinata the warm travel mug.   
"Thank you." Hinata actually never drank coffee but he decided to keep quiet.   
"Let's head out before grumpy wakes up," Suga snickered while unlocking the door.   
'Grumpy' referring to Daichi's mood when he wakes up. Especially when Suga wakes him up. 

Suga wasn't the best driver. Scratch that, he was the worst driver. He drove a little too fast for Hinata's liking. He found himself grabbing the seat for safety. But eventually after ten terrifying minutes, they got there.   
The club looked a little different without the neon sign lit. And no bump of music inside.   
Suga unlocked the door and pushed against the heavy steel.   
Hinata's phone vibrated when he walked inside, another two texts from Asahi. 

Asahi: I havent been able to move for the past two hours  
Asahi: Yuu drank too much last night and fell asleep on top of me on the couch

Asahi sent a picture of Nishi laying on his chest, open-mouthed snoring.   
Hinata giggled at his sleeping face.   
"What's so funny?" Suga butt in.   
Hinata showed him the picture and he smiled.   
"Those two are the oddest couple I've ever seen." Suga pulled a headband out of his pocket and pushed his hair back.   
"How?" Hinata asked, tapping a message back to Asahi. 

"Well, Asahi is a gentle 6 foot tall guy who plays the violin, and Nishinoya is a tiny energetic monster who listen to heavy metal. But, opposites attract." Suga huffed as he picked up a box from under the bar.   
The box was filled with empty wine and beer bottles. Hinata assumed that when a certain alcohol would run out, Suga would put the empty bottle in there.   
"Shoyo, can you put this out back? You can throw the box away too I have another one." Suga handed the heavy box to Hinata.   
Hinata's knees immediately felt weak. He really should go running sometime.   
But he managed to get the box out back to the dumpster. 

Hinata felt like he was being watched in the alleyway. All the shutters were drawn but he still couldn't shake the feeling. Maybe an alley cat was peeking at him from behind a dumpster somewhere. Yeah, that's what it was.   
Hinata took the bottles out by handfuls so he could lift the box in.   
He nearly peed himself when his phone rang.   
Hinata was almost sure he was seeing things. It was his mom calling.


	4. Long Sleeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UH BIG OL TRIGGER WARNING  
> SELF HARM  
> PLZ DONT READ IF YOURE SENSITIVE TO THAT.

“Hello?” Hinata spoke into the receiver.   
“Shoyo? Matt told me you haven’t been home for a few days, what are you doing?” His mom said in her less than caring tone.   
Hinata had forgotten his mother talked to his roommates more than Hinata himself.  
“We got into a fight and I’m staying with some friends,” Hinata spilled.  
“You fought with Matt? About what? Is it because you’re...you know?” She jumped around the word ‘gay’.  
“It was. He hit me a couple times and I couldn’t stay there.”  
“See, this gay phase of yours is causing trouble. I don’t care that you’re gay, but I just wish you weren’t.”

Hinata’s mother had never been accepting of him. She used every excuse and tried everything to make it so he wasn’t gay. And she tried to completely cut him out of her life, but that didn’t work either.   
Hinata didn’t need her, he thought. He was an adult now, capable of living his own life.

“I can’t just decide to not be gay. That’s not how it works,” Hinata explained for the millionth time.   
“Try,” she urged.  
“I have tried mom! For the first nineteen years of my life I tried! And I have to make myself happy by being me. I’ve spent too long pretending to be someone else to make you happy.”   
Hinata could feel his eyes welling up. He really didn’t want to cry in an alley way at seven AM.

Hinata was so wrapped up in his call, he didn’t notice Suga had been listening in. He had come out to check on Hinata’s progress, but he got more than he bargained for. Suga has gone through something similar with his mother. But that was resolved now. She loved Daichi and even cried when Suga told her they were engaged. His mom even liked Suga’s drag outfits and came to a few shows. But at first, she told him that he was disgusting and wrong. And she never wanted to see him if he was going to be gay.

“Shoyo, you can find a nice girl to marry and have kids with. I’ll even help you,” she suggested.  
“No! I already have someone I like. He’s great and every time I think of him, I feel happy. It feels like there’s one person who cares about me in the goddamn world,” Hinata spat out.  
There was a long pause on both ends.   
“I’ll call you later when I don’t have to go to work. We can have a dignified adult conversation. Goodbye Shoyo,” She sternly said, breaking the silence.   
Hinata hung up without saying goodbye.

He turned around and kicked the dumpster in anger. Then regretted it six seconds later and felt the anger in his throbbing toe.   
Suga held the door open for Hinata as he walked back inside.

Suga sat Hinata down at one of the booths.   
“Shoyo, I just wanna say, I had the same problem with my mom. She even went as far as blocking my number,” He consoled.  
“But then I had her sit down to a dinner with Daichi and I and everything changed. She loves him. And she loves me.”  
“My mom is all I have though. My sister is too young to understand and my dad is off doing God knows what. The rest of the family practically hate me. You had Daichi to get you through it, but I have no one.” Hinata started crying again. He cringed at himself.

“You have me, you have Daichi, Asahi, Ittetsu, you have Kuroo and Bokuto, even though they seem dumber than a box of rocks, they care about you. You have all these people who will always be right beside you. So what if you don’t have a boyfriend? We’re all your best friends.”  
“Thanks Suga.”  
“Koushi.”  
“What?”  
“I call you Shoyo, so call me Koushi.”  
“Thanks Koushi.”  
“Anytime,” Suga leaned in,”So, who’s the boy?”  
Hinata smiled. “I knew you would ask, I knew it.”  
“Come on, is it someone I know?” Suga pushed.   
“Yeah, you know him,” Hinata blushed.  
“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” he compromised.   
Hinata didn’t see the obvious loophole that statement and agreed to it.  
“Okay, he’s taller than me, blue eyes, black hair.”  
“Tobio?” Suga guessed.  
“Who?”  
“Rebecca. The one who works here.”  
“Mayyyybe.”   
“Oo! He’s a cutie, I can understand. Okay my crush is...Daichi.”  
The realization dawned on Hinata that Suga was tricky. And he felt like an idiot.   
“You’re sneaky,” he mumbled.   
“It comes from love.” Suga slid out of the booth.

When Hinata and Suga got back home, Daichi was waiting impatiently.   
“Where have you two been?” he sternly said. He had his arms crossed.  
“The bar. We were cleaning,” Suga answered.  
“At seven in the morning? And you didn’t think to maybe tell me?”   
“Nope.” Suga practically stared into the eyes of the beast and gave it sass.  
“Well this morning was cold and I was all alone so nyeh,” Daichi pouted.   
“You poor thing,” Suga mocked.

Hinata had to go to class at eight. Suga drove him on his way to get groceries. He was glad that he didn’t have any classes with his roommates so he didn’t have to face them. But he still had some pretty dark bruises on his face and arms. So of course people would ask.

Class dragged on for what seems like forever. The teachers droned on and on. But Hinata knew he needed to go to college in case this drag thing didn’t work out. Which, he didn’t want to think about but it was a possibility. Suga said payday was on Wednesday so he had only two more days until he got paid. And maybe he could buy more drag. Or food. Whichever was more important.

Suga picked Hinata up from college at six. But he made Hinata laugh because from the neck up, he was Koushi, but from the neck down he was in drag. It looked like he had forgotten that Hinata needed to be picked up.

“I don’t know what would have been funnier, if you had a full face on and wore your boy clothes, or this,” Hinata giggled when he opened the door.   
“Oh hush, I was gonna get out of the car and wait for you, how about that?”   
“People would’ve thought you were my sexually confused dad,” Hinata pointed out.  
Suga laughed out loud at that which set off a laugh from Hinata. It felt good to laugh again.

Hinata wanted to perform again tonight. Suga said that he’d let Hinata use one of his outfits so he didn’t have to go home. Hinata felt a little weird accepting it though. All of Suga’s dresses were tailored to his padded body so it probably wouldn’t fit Hinata that well. Then he pulled out some dresses he said were from his baby drag years.  
They were all most likely from Forever 21 and twenty dollars.   
“I’ve never seen any baby drag pictures of you,” Hinata remarked when he went through the stack of dresses Suga brought out.   
“It’s a nightmare,” he exclaimed.   
“It can’t be that bad,” Hinata assured.   
“I’ll pull up a picture on my phone.”

When Suga showed Hinata, he almost keeled over from laughing.   
The picture he brought up was eight years old, judging from the date in the FaceBook caption. Suga had on a ratty blonde wig and and lingerie set that looked like it was from Target. His make-up was smudged and very harsh. Nothing like the Suga he knew. Also in the picture was what looked to be a young Daichi. Suga was licking his face and flipping off the camera. They were nothing like the two people he knew today.   
“Daichi was forced into that picture with me,” Suga pointed out.   
“You look like me!” Hinata laughed.  
“Nah, you’re prettier than that.”  
“Dude, how did you improve so much?”  
“I had a good teacher. Ittetsu is an amazing queen. He makes his own costumes and wigs, he’s a multi-talented performer, and he has perfect makeup,” Suga said while counting off on his fingers.   
“I’ve never seen him in drag. But if he’s anything like you, he’s amazing.”  
“That’s very sweet, Shoyo. Get dressed and I can show you some of his looks,” Suga ordered.

Hinata picked out an Alice in Wonderland themed dress, complete with gloves and a little top hat. Suga had bought it cheap from a costume store. Suga also gave him a blonde wig with braided pigtails and said he could keep it. It wasn’t the same colour blonde as the rest of his wigs, so he didn’t want to use it.

Suga had managed to pull up a picture of Ittetsu on his phone and a few looks from his Instagram.   
The first picture Hinata was shown featured Takeda in some kind of ballroom. The dress he wore was midnight blue and mermaid style. He had a tan fur around his neck and large diamond earrings, which Suga assured were both fake. His wig was curled to one side, showing the beautiful make-up job.   
Suga’s face really did look like Takeda’s face but with s few tweaks here and there. Like, Suga’s beauty mark was under his left eye because he actually had one there, but Takeda’s was in his right, or Suga had a slimmer face so his contour was more straight than curved.   
Another picture shown was Takeda with all of his drag daughters. Asahi and Daichi stood in the back and Suga was posing next to Takeda with Nishi lying on the floor.   
It seemed to be a little bit older but everyone still looked better than Hinata does now.   
The last picture was a very recent one, Suga said, and showed a picture taken in a professional photoshoot.   
Takeda was in a long sleeved dress with a flowing tail. The sleeves were sheer and shined with little jewels. The train had fabric roses sewn on and the whole dress was a beautiful shade of crimson. His wig was super long and strawberry blonde with black rose petals in it.   
“Holy whoa,” Hinata gasped.  
“Yeah. She’s a goddess.” Suga turned his phone off.

Hinata got to the club early for once. No other queens had shown up yet. The bag that Hinata grabbed had all his make-up in it, so at least he had that. But he had time to be alone with his thoughts for a while.   
Hinata started at his reflection in the dressing room mirror.   
He looked...old. And tired. His eyes were dark and lifeless with big dark circles. His skin was dull and drained and he was breaking out again. He needed a good two years of sleep.

Hinata was brought out of his head by the dressing room door opening. Asahi was standing there with a soft smile. He had the typical Instagram baddie outfit, high-waisted mom jeans with rose embroidery, long sleeved crop top, Vans. Other known as, he had money,   
“Shoyo!” He exclaimed.   
“Hi Asahi!” Hinata smiled back.  
Asahi hugged him with two strong arms. He smelled like flowers and slightly like citrus.  
“Are you okay?”  
Hinata nodded.  
“That’s good. I got so worried about you. Suga sent me that text and I imagined the worse but I’m so glad to see you again,” he rambled.   
Asahi hugged Hinata again but only for a quick secound.  
He sat down next to Hinata and started his own make-up.

The next to arrive were the Dayze twins. They arrived in a chorus of shouts, only to be shushed by an angry Suga secounds later.   
Rainy was pretty attractive out of drag. Strong jaw, dark eyes, mischievous smile. But his hair was...something else. It stuck up straight in some places and hung in front of his eyes. The back was short and spiky while the front was shiny and soft.   
Sonny was the opposite. He was cute, but not hot. Round face and bright eyes. His hair was also...something else. His eyebrows were white, but his hair had black in it. That left Hinata wondering if his natural hair colour was black or more close to white. Did he bleach his eyebrows?   
They both also dressed like absolute blind men. Clashing colours and patterns that didn’t go together. Bottom of the barrel thrift store clothes. Thank god they had a better fashion sense in drag.

“Hinata! Where have you been dude?” Sonny whined.  
“Yeah we missed you,” Rainy whined, mocking his counterpart.   
“I had to deal with some stuff. It’s all good now,” Hinata said, barely paying attention. He was too focused on getting his eyeliner perfect.

The last to arrive, of course, was Shegota. Loud as always.   
He didn’t pay any attention to Hinata. But Hinata payed attention to him. Shegota had that preppy private school boy haircut, but he made it work. His eyes looked tired though.

Hinata was about to start on the contour when he looked over to where Asahi was working. His eyes were done minus lashes and brows. Asahi was handsome, but Asha was stunning.   
Hinata also, watched Asahi’s hands as he worked. He was still bearing the same light pink nails as last time.   
He watched his arms, and suddenly felt really bad for staring. Asahi had pulled up his sleeves to work without ruining his shirt, revealing little pink scars. They were more prevalent on his left arm, running from his wrist to just below his elbow. Some looked quite deep and Hinata felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. They didn’t look new or recent which was good but still, Hinata couldn’t think of Asahi as that kind of person. He was always so cheerful and positive.   
Hinata quickly turned his head back to his own mirror.

Asahi had seen the staring. He always did. He knows Hinata was probably just was watching him put his make-up on and realized it. He wasn’t mad or offended, people were curious. Besides, he wasn’t that person anymore. He’d been clean for more than a year. Sure, he thought about it, but he was happy. Now he had a great boyfriend, his dream job, enough money to live off of, and he was surrounded by people he cared about. He made mistakes but he toughed it out and was happier than when he began.   
Subconsciously, Asahi pulled the sleeves of his sweater back down.

Hinata felt awful all night. He probably made Asha think he was judging her. But he really wasn’t. He had to apologize.

Shegota had to take a lot of phone calls. About every thirty minutes or so, her phone would ring and she had to go outside to take it. Every time Shegota got up, she looked sad. She sighed and grabbed her cigarettes. The calls didn’t last long, maybe five minutes each.

The twins were their usual selves. Loud and proud. They had texted Suga after they came to bring a tray of shots in. So they were properly drunk. Rainy seemed to be in a good mood, but all Hinata could pick up was that someone had done something for him that made him happy. The rest was a slurred mess. And apparently, Sonny’s boyfriend had come to the show tonight.   
“Shenata! Have you met my boyfriend yet?” Sonny yelled from the other side of the room.   
“I don’t think so,” Hinata yelled a little bit quieter back.  
“You have to. He’s a cutie,” Rainy added.  
“Stop it broooo,” Sony whined.   
“Okay but if you weren’t dating him, I totally would be.”  
“What about Kozume?”   
“We could be a throuple.”  
“That’s not a word and you know it,” Sonny accused.   
“Derrick Barry said it so that makes it a word,” Rainy shrugged.   
“Shit, you’re right.”

Shegota went on first. Her performance was still stellar, but different. Her face was like a mask. She clearly wasn’t happy. But no one else seemed to notice.   
She also hadn’t said anything all night.

When Shegota took her next phone call, Hinata followed quietly behind her. Shegota sat down on the back steps and answered the call. She held the phone between her shoulder and ear while she got out a cigarette and lit it.   
“Can you leave me the hell alone?” Shegota said gruffly into the receiver.  
“Then talk to me instead of hanging up to smoke!” Hinata could hear the voice on the other end pretty clearly.   
“But smoking doesn’t make me wanna die.” She exhaled a puff of smoke into the air.   
“I hope you burn your tongue!”  
“I hope you burn in Hell.”  
“That’s what you’re gonna do. How dare you come to me and tell me you’re gay then invite me to your tranny show. You’re disgusting,” the voice all but shrieked.   
“Like mother like son right?”  
“I didn’t raise you like this!”   
“I’ve been on this planet for twenty-seven years, and I’ve been gay for every one of them. If it wasn’t you, it was dad,” Shegota challenged.  
“Don’t insult your father like that. I want all your stuff out of my house. Delete my number and don’t ever talk to me again.” The voice hung up.

Shegota stared into the night sky, exhaling smoke. Finally, she broke the silence with, “Are you gonna say anything or just stare all night?”  
Hinata stepped away from the door, letting it shut quietly. He sat next to Shegota on the steps.   
She held out the box, offering him a smoke.  
“No thanks, Suga would kill me.”   
“He’d kill me too, but it’d be welcomed right about now,” Shegota shrugged.   
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Hinata felt like he was invading but if someone needed help, they needed it.   
“Just shitty family. Nothing new.”  
“I can relate. My mom said she thinks it’s just a phase,” Hinata empathized.   
“All I tried to do was ask her to come to one of my shows. That’s all I wanted. Then maybe she would see this is who I am and it’s what I want to do forever,” Shegota snapped.   
“Hey, it’ll be alright. I mean, the bad has to end before the good can begin, right? And I’m sure there’s a lot of good things out there for you. Ya just gotta be there to see it, okay?” Hinata put his arm around Shegota’s shaking shoulders.   
“You’re a good kid, y’know that?” Shegota stomped out her cigarette in the dirt.   
“You’re a good adult, Shegota.”  
“Ugh I hate that name so much. It’s Oikawa Tooru.” She huffed.   
“You don’t like your drag name? But it’s so clever!” Hinata exclaimed.   
“Nah, It was just a last minute decision before a pageant,” Oikawa stood up and stretched.   
“You did pageants? Like Tadashi?”   
“Hell no, I’m nothing like that guy. But yeah, I did a few,” She opened the door and Hinata stood up.  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to be compared to him either,” Hinata scoffed and shut the door behind him.

Rainy and Sonny were dressed in something that Hinata had seen before, but he couldn’t remember where. It was so familiar but he couldn’t place where he had seen the outfits. Red berets, yellow-tinted sunglasses, red dress with white buttons and collar, red opera length gloves. They still had on green wigs, which seemed to be their signature. But tonight the green was more of an emerald colour that heavily contrasted the red tones of the outfits.   
“Rainy, what are your outfits a reference to? I’ve been thinking about it all night and I can’t place it,” Hinata finally confided.  
“Paramore music vid,” Rainy answered, brushing the back of her wig.  
“Hayley Williams, is an icon,” Sonny added,”and she is our savior.” She dramatically clutched her heart.   
“Okay whoa, are you straight for Hayley Williams?” Rainy put her hands on Sonny’s shoulders.  
“No, you know me, I’m like the gayest gay this side of the city,” she assured.  
“I’ll fight you for that title,” Rainy challenged.  
“Let’s go.”  
“On a date?”  
“Yeah on a date, I love you bro.”  
“Love you too bro.”  
Hinata stopped listening after that. He couldn’t retain his sanity for any longer. But rest assured, there was a lot of ‘bro’ usage.

Suga had brought in another round of shots for the twins and they downed them immediately. Hinata’s stomach did a flip while watching them. He could never drink that much alcohol in such a short time frame. He’d be on the ground. Scratch that, he would be in the ground.

Asha didn’t come into the dressing room between performances. That left Hinata almost no time to apologize for earlier. He didn’t have much time to think of how to apologize anyway. His performances were maxed out. By the end of the night, he was sweaty and miserable.

“Shenataaa,” Sonny called before Hinata left the dressing room at the end of his shift.  
“You have to meet Keiji, he’ll love you,” he urged.  
“Oh, okay.”

“Akaaaashi!” Sonny called into the clearing out club. He had grabbed Hinata’s arm and pulled him without warning.  
Hinata could only imagine the type of person Sonny would date. He wasn’t very quiet or frankly, very smart. So his boyfriend had to be really loud and dumb too, or his boyfriend was the complete opposite. Hinata silently prayed he was the opposite. Having two Sonnys is too many.

Akaashi was the opposite. Complete opposite. Even looks wise, the two contrasted each other. Sonny was strange to look at but not ugly, while his boyfriend was put together and pleasing to the eye. Akaashi was somber eyed with spotless skin and a perfect body.  
“Keiji, this is the girl I told you about! The little orange boy,”Sonny introduced.   
“Nice to meet you.” He held out his hand for Hinata.   
Even his hands were perfect.   
“Ko told me that you just started here. I think you’re in good hands,” Akaashi said.  
“Yeah, Suga’s pretty cool.”  
“Even with his ugly sandals,” Sonny included.  
The three chuckled at that. Suga did wear horrendous sandals out of drag. They didn’t match anything else he wore and they were worn out.   
“Lemme give you my number! And Rainy’s! And Kozume’s. But don’t tell them I gave it to you,” Sonny offered excitedly.  
Hinata gave him his phone and Sonny entered three new contacts under the names of ‘Bokuto’, ‘Kuroo’, and ‘Kenma’.   
“Byeeeeee Shenata!” Sonny called as he was walking towards front door.  
Akaashi waved and opened the door before Sonny knocked into it.

While Hinata was waiting for Suga, Asahi walked out of the dressing room.  
They made awkward eye contact before Asahi blushed and quickly walked past.  
Hinata grabbed his sleeve.  
“Asahi, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare, honestly! I was just watching you work and I noticed. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable! I wasn’t judging you or anything, please don’t be mad,” Hinata frantically apologized.  
“I’m not mad!” Asahi pulled his sleeve away.   
“You’re not?”  
“No. People stare, I’m used to it. Besides, I’ve been clean for so long I don’t even think about it,” he assured.   
“Oh, okay. I was just so worried about making you upset all night and I-“  
“Hinata, it’s fine.” Asahi put his hands on Hinata’s shoulders.  
“If you say so...”  
“I’ll see you later.” Asahi ruffled Hinata’s hair.

“Shoyo, we’re gonna go out again tonight, you up for it?” Suga said once they were in the car.   
“Okay,” Hinata said even though he had class tomorrow morning.   
“Cool. We’re gonna be meeting some other people there. Different ones from last time,” Suga said as he backed out of the dark parking lot.

“Hey Suga?” Hinata asked while they were driving.  
“Yeah hon?”  
“How did you know that Daichi was, like, the one?”   
“I just had a strong gut feeling. I knew he wouldn’t survive without me. Why?”  
“I don’t know. Just thinking.”  
“Don’t hurt yourself.”

They drove to the same restaurant as the first time. Same table as last time. But only a few familiar faces.   
And one face that had him blushing.   
Rebecca was sitting on the outside of the booth. His face was red but Hinata’s was redder.   
Suga pushed Hinata into the booth next to him. Hinata made a mental note to hate him for this.

Also sitting in the booth were two guys aggressively downing what looked to be Everclear, Yaku and Lev, an angry looking guy sitting next to someone who looked smugger than anything Hinata had ever seen.

“Hey,” Rebecca said when Hinata sat down.  
“Heyyy,” Hinata said cooly. Or so he thought.  
“Long time no see, eh?”   
“Aha, yeah. Right.”  
“Are you good?”   
“Yeah man, why?”  
“You’re face is like, really red. And you ripped that napkin to shreds,” he pointed out.  
Hinata looked into his lap and there was in fact, shreds of napkin in his lap.   
“Aw man.”  
Rebecca laughed. Hinata could feel his heartbeat increase.

“Suga, who’s the ginger?” The smug guy asked.  
“My drag daughter. And a lot prettier than yours,” Suga replied.   
“Are you coming for me? Because I feel came for.”   
“Oh honey I could write a dictionary of everything to read you about. Get up out my shit,” Suga looked at his nails. Hinata hadn’t seen this side of him yet. He liked it.  
The smug guy didn’t reply. He flipped his bangs and kept drinking.   
“Aww, don’t pout, Kuchi. You can’t help that Suga can read you like a birthday card.” one of the Everclear chuggers pat his hand.  
“Yeah, no one else here cares that you’re a snotty, prissy, middle-part, bitch,” The other one shrieked.  
The table roared with laughter.

“Okay, homos,” Suga announced,”we’re gonna play ‘Never Have I Ever’.”  
“I’ll go first,” Kuchi claimed.  
“No, we’re starting at Hinata, then Tobio, then Mattsun, then Makki, then Aone, Lev, Yaku, then you and I’ll go last.”  
“Fine. Say your thing, carrot top.”  
“Be nice, Futakuchi.”  
“Uh, Never Have I Ever, drank so much I passed out?” Hinata thought of quickly.

Mattsun and Makki both immediately drank. Suga thought about it, then drank. Futakuchi drank. Lev drank and then got offended when Yaku didn’t.

Tobio was next.   
“Never have I ever been in a relationship.”

“I feel targeted.” Suga drank. Everyone at the table drank except for Hinata and Tobio.

The game ended up being Hinata and Tobio being that last two in. Everyone else had gotten out, with Futakuchi being first out and Aone being last out.   
It was Hinata’s turn and he was running out of ideas. He had one last ditch effort but it was really embarrassing.   
“Alright, I didn’t wanna play this card but I wanna win. Never have I ever had sex.”  
Tobio drank, meaning he lost and Hinata won, but it felt like a shallow victory.   
He was bombarded with ‘You’re a virgin?!’ and ‘I have a single gay friend who could help you there’.   
“You should have sex with Tobio!” Someone shouted.  
Hinata couldn’t tell who it was, but he immediately blushed. Tobio was blushing too. They both subconsciously slid apart from each other.   
Hinata truthfully would agree without a secound thought if he asked. But he probably wouldn’t.

On the drive home, Suga noticed Hinata was strangely quiet. He hadn’t said anything since they left the restaurant.   
“Did that thing about Tobio make you uncomfortable?” He asked.  
“A little bit.”  
“It was kind of my plan though.”  
“What was your plan?”  
“To have you two go home together. Do the dance with no pants. And if you wanted to come to the apartment, I was gonna force Daichi out so you two could be alone,” he admitted.  
“Koushi!” Hinata shrieked.   
“What? You like him a lot! Don’t lie to me and say you wouldn’t take up the offer if he asked to get in your pants.”  
“That’s. That’s not true,” Hinata stuttered.  
“Yes it is. Trust me, it seems menacing at first, but sex is awesome. Especially with someone you love. And even more so if you’re a bottom, which you totally are,” Suga rambled.  
“Just if you do ‘do it’, use protection. And lube. Especially for your first time. And always listen to your body. If it hurts, stop. Talk to your partner. Let them know what you want. But don’t be afraid to try new things.”  
“Oh my god dude stoooooop,” Hinata whined.  
“What?! I’m just giving you honest advice. Sex is fun but you can also hurt yourself,” Suga chided.  
“Oh my god I’m gonna jump out of this moving car right now.”  
Suga locked the car doors.  
“No you’re not.”  
“You’re evil.”  
“It’s part of my charm.”  
“Your evil charms.”  
“You love me.”  
“That may be true.”

 


	5. Uh read notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait for a shitty payoff.  
> I'm very stressed and depressed with no motivation to write. I had this little stub in my notes for a while. And i guess I'll just post it now. I'll update again sometime in the future I guess?? Im sorry I'm a piece of shit.

Hinata was sitting in class, bored out of his mind, when he received a text. It was from Suga.

Koushi: Hey, shoyo, you think you can come with me to a place tonight?

Suga always was very vague while texting. 'A place' could be anything from his mom's house to a back alley selling drugs.   
Hinata brought his phone underneath the table and stealthily typed back.

Hinata: Thats a bit vague but ok  
Koushi: Great! C u after class

 

When Suga picked Hinata up, he handed the ginger a flyer.   
"What's this?" Hinata took it and closed the car door.  
"It's for where we're going tonight. Just read," Suga insisted.

At the top of the flyer, it said in bright bubble letters, "House of shade!".  
Underneath in small print it said today's date.   
On the side, was a picture of Suga and Takeda. Next to them it said,"Featuring, the Haus of Valentine!"

"This doesn't really clear anything up, Koushi." Hinata set the flyer on the dashboard.  
"One of my long-time sisters invited our drag house to appear at a comedy roast!" Suga exclaimed.  
"Wait, I'm in your drag house?"  
"Uh yeah. You're my drag daughter. We have to go home and become women. Sawamura, Azu, Nishi, and Tetsu are already home."  
"They're all in it too?" Hinata exclaimed excitedly.  
"Yep. All of Takeda's drag daughters are. I was first though." 

Hinata walked into the apartment and was immediately overwhelmed by all the people and noise.   
Asahi was sitting on the floor next to the coffee table where he had set up a small station. Daichi was using the kitchen counter, Nishi had claimed the kitchen table, and Hinata assumed Takeda was in the bathroom.   
Everyone was talking frantically about how their makeup had to be perfect. 

Hinata got his makeup out of his bag and sat down across from Asahi.   
He was a little nervous. He never had to do ''perfect'' makeup. Because it never really mattered, people came for performance, not makeup. But at a thing like this, he would be sitting the whole time. Forced to face an audience. And if he wasn't funny, then people would surely hate him.

"Hinata, have you ever been to one of these?" Asahi said while precisely applying eyeliner.   
Hinata shook his head.   
"They're really fun. Especially with Tendou. She's hilarious."   
"Who's Tendou?"   
"Tendou Ayako. Her and Suga started at the same club."  
"Tendou is an actual girl?" Hinata mumbled through the lipstick he was applying.  
"She's trans. But yeah."  
"Well if Suga likes her, I like her," Hinata announced. He trusted Suga's judgement almost one hundred percent. Almost. 

Hinata was, embarrassingly, first one to be fully ready. Even though he took longer than usual to make himself look perfect. His brows were looking better than usual. Less dark and a tad bit more even.   
He grabbed the wig Suga had given him off his nightstand. 

Hinata asked Asahi to help him put it on over the mess of orange hair on his head. 

"Where'd you get this wig from?" Asahi said as he undid the braids on the sides.   
"Koushi gave it to me."   
"Really? Because there's a bit of a lacefront tucked underneath."   
"Does he usually not use lace fronts?"   
"No, he usually just cut the laces almost completely off. He says it makes his forehead look smaller." He picked up a brush from the coffee table and brushed out the waves.   
"I've never worn a lacefront before. How do I," Hinata stopped himself.  
"I'll teach you."   
"Thanks Asahi."

Suga let Hinata borrow yet another old dress. He felt kind of bad about it, but Suga didn't seem to mind. 

Hinata sat on the couch until everyone was done. Which, took forever. He felt a bit weird about not helping anyone. But then he reminded himself they had all been doing this for years. And he hadn't. 

"Koushi!" Takeda called from the bathroom. Suga rushed in, despite not being dressed. He was still in his skin coloured tights and couch cusion pads. 

Takeda stepped elegantly out of the bathroom after asking Suga to most likely zip her dress.   
Hinata was always so jealous of older queens. Everyone had so much nicer dresses and wigs.   
Takeda was no exception. 

She had long black hair, perfectly curled and probably human, a dress that was slitted to above her navel on one side, showing off beautiful legs and a killer heel. But of course, she didn't think it was good enough.

"Are you sure it's not too, basic?" Maribelle admired herself in the reflection of the dark TV.   
"You look so, whoaaa! And like, damn!" Hinata excitedly shouted.  
"Hm. I would've done a stoned tight and a silver pump," Suga contradicted.   
"Y'know, I almost brought my silver pumps. Damn." 

Suga had opted for a look that was a bit more laid back. Knee-length bodycon dress. Same blonde up do as always. But the only thing different was, it looked like Suga was wearing bigger pads than usual. Maybe she was trying to show off.   
Hinata hadn't met Ayako yet, but she seemed to be pretty prestigious.

Asha had the same Tumblr girl aesthetic but more sparkly, and Ivana actually had normal, pretty girl makeup.   
Ivana hadn't said anything to Hinata all night. But anytime he talked to Asha, he felt her eyes on his head. 

"Alright gays, let's head down to the garage and try not to break your ankles on the stairs." Suga announced once everyone was dressed.  
Since Hinata was wearing only kitten heels, he easily walked downstairs. But everyone else carefully maneuvered the metal steps. 

Suga and Georgia rode upfront in Suga's car.    
Suga took off her heels and handed them to her husband .  
Maribelle opted to take her own car, having Asha come along to leave room in the back for Ivana and her spiky jacket.   
Which also meant Hinata had to sit in the back alone with someone who probably hated him.

"So, Shenata," Ivana said once the car had pulled out.   
Hinata jumped at the mention of his name.  
"You're still pretty friendly with my man."   
"Ivana! Not every guy who looks at Asahi wants him. Leave Hinata alone," Georgia intervened from the front seat.  
"Yeah well you're married so you wouldn't understand."   
"And I'm prettier than Asha," Suga bragged.  
"Koushi, I will actually fight you. Asahi is so perfect it actually makes me sick. Soft and warm, strong and he's the little spoon."  
"But I'm prettier."   
"Sawamura, come get your man," Ivana taunted.  
Suga whipped around in his seat. Hinata was worried he would crash the car.   
"Excuse you?" Suga said, very offended.  
"You heard me."  
"You little bitch, wait til I get back there I swear to god."  
"Koushi, watch the road!" Georgia yelled. 

Hinata was very uncomfortable. He had never heard Suga get so angry before. What was so wrong about being called man? That's what he was. 

The rest of the car ride was silent.   
The club wasn't too far away, but it was in a part of the city Hinata didn't venture into too often.   
It was kind of dark and dirty. And the air in this neighborhood was smoky. But he didn't feel like at any secound, he was going to be killed by a gang.   
So that's a plus.

The club had many neon lights on the outside, but no windows. The name of the club was also not on display. At least, not that Hinata could see. 

Before they reached the front door, the group was startled by the door swinging open. A man was quite literally thrown out onto the sidewalk.   
The heavy metal door was thrown open, slamming against the brick wall.   
"If I see you again, I'll make sure you don't walk for a month, fucker!" someone shouted.   
The voice belonged to someone Hinata can only describe as...weird looking.   
Tall and spindly, bright red hair, big eyes and small pointy eyebrows. Bright green fishnet tights with an almost scandalously short black dress, cutouts around her hips. 

As the person was limping away, the woman, Hinata had assumed based on the long hair flowing down her back, turned toward the group of queens,  
"Suga? Is that you girl?"   
"Ayako, you ugly bitch come here!" Suga ran over to her friend. The two hugged it out and Hinata swore Tendou's feet left the ground. 

"So, it this your crew of bitches?" Tendou said after the tight hug was over. So bitch was a good term now, Hinata thought.   
"Yep! Let's see, from left to right we got, my husband and less prettier sister, Georgia Peach."   
She waved awkwardly.  
"And the tiny tornado of good energy and bad lace fronts, Ivana Dy," Suga said with a hint of sting in her voice.  
Ivana huffed loudly.  
"And my actual drag daughter, Shenata Hoeyo! She's my daughter." Suga smiled with pride.

Ayako seemed to ignore everyone except Georgia. She walked over to her and seemed to inspect her thouroughly.   
"Well. I guess Daichi is a hot man and a sexy woman. You got yourself a good one, Koushi."   
"I know right? Let's go inside, we can talk about his ass-ets in the dressing room. It's cold out here," Suga urged, and Hinata could see goosebumps on her arms. 

As they walked into the club, Hinata felt light headed at how much this place smelled like alcohol.   
It also smelled like something else.  
Smoke? Did Ayako allow people to smoke in her club?   
The music was loud and pulsing, everybody moving like machines to the beat.   
Ayako led the group to the backstage area. It was larger than the dressing room at Eyecandy, but it didn't look as clean.   
The mirrors were dirty and the floor was stained. 

"Alright! Nuka, Shakti, Johnnie, Stacy, and Belladonna, these are the girls joining us tonight. I have to go get ready, but make sure you make them feel at home. Toodles!" Ayako ordered and stepped out quickly.   
Hinata got a sense of deja vu. 

"So, who do we have here?" Suga walked to the end of the line of queens. She looked down at the small one at the end.   
"Nuka Countree, at your service. The radioactive waste queen," the girl said. She was skinny and had careful brown eyes. But even though her light brown hair was pushed back in a headband, Hinata could tell it was a bowlcut.   
Her make-up reminded Hinata of the Boulet Brother. Kind of weird and a little but elegant. "Radioactive" sounded about right.

The next queen, Suga knew.   
"They still let you perform, Shakti? Shame," Suga taunted.   
"I can't believe Ayako let you in, Suga, with that Forever 21 dress you got on," Shakti shot back, glueing her lashes on carefully.  
"You tramp, at least my wigs aren't twenty dollar Party City shake and gos."  
"Bitch this is Wigs and Grace, get out of my face," Shakti combed her fingers through the blonde wig.   
"Girl that is a Halloween princess wig and you know it."  
"And that is a clearance rack K-mart dress bitch try me."

Suga moved on again, huffing at the annoying blonde queen.  
"Suga do we have to watch you tease every single queen in here?" Ivana complained.   
"Yeah seriously babe, leave them alone," Daichi agreed.  
"You don't have to watch, I'm not forcing you. I just want to know Ayako's girls," Suga settled.  
"Go get a drink if you want."

And that's what they did. Except for Hinata. He didn't like to drink much. Sure it was fun while you were drunk but then you had to deal with hangovers.   
And those aren't fun at all. Throwing up, headaches, nausea.

**Author's Note:**

> AHH! I've never written something that I posted. I'm sorry it might suck??? And please tell me if there's anything I can do to write better it's really appreciated. Ahhh thanks.


End file.
